


Superman & Beautiful Dreamer: Lost Love

by Apokoliptian



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [2]
Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apokoliptian/pseuds/Apokoliptian
Summary: A dark chapter in the relationship between Superman and Lashina.
Relationships: Superman/Beautiful Dreamer, Superman/Darkseid, Superman/High Father, Superman/Lashina
Series: The Sexy Adventures of Superman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131296
Kudos: 1





	1. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman becomes friends and more than friends with a New God of New Genesis.

Earth Year 2022. High Father, benevolent ruler of New Genesis, has invited Superman, Earth's greatest hero, to visit New Genesis on a diplomatic mission.

A few Earth Weeks prior, High Father's nemesis, Darkseid, despotic ruler of Apokolips, had launched a full-scale invasion of Earth. High Father, who had been keeping a close eye on Darkseid's military incursions across the galaxy, observed Superman's valiant stand against overwhelming odds. Seeing in Superman a valuable ally, High Father ordered his Genesisian forces to intervene in the invasion and declare Earth a protectorate. Darkseid, unwilling to risk a galaxy-wide war for the sake of one planet, ordered his troops into retreat, while vowing revenge upon Superman.

Once the dead had been buried and the rubble cleared away, Superman graciously accepts High Father's invitation to discuss the terms of Earth's protectorate status. Superman enters a boom tube portal and emerges on New Genesis. His jaw nearly drops at the wonderous sights he beholds.

The Genesisian capital is an immense floating city gliding peacefully through a clear blue sky over the lush green forests of the planet below. The denizens of New Genesis, calling themselves New Gods, zip through the air with flying machines called astro-harnesses. They wave to Superman as they zip by. Everyone seems is happy, healthy, and beautiful, almost as if they were all genetically engineered to be perfect specimens. Everywhere he looks he sees fascinating technology, centuries ahead of Earth technology. New Genesis is truly a paradise.

"Ah, Superman," High Father says. "Welcome to New Genesis. Before we begin our talks, I would like to introduce you to one of my generals who will be overseeing Earth's protection."

A tall, buxom woman with big voluminous hair steps forward. She is young and gorgeous and has a warm, welcoming smile on her face. "Pleased to meet you," she says. "We heard about your battle against Darkseid, very impressive."

"Thank you." Superman replies.

"Well then, shall we discuss the business at hand?" High Father says as they walk into a building to begin their talks.

A short while later they emerge from the building, the talks having gone smoothly and all parties in agreement.

"Superman, I want to make you an offer," High Father says. "You are welcome to stay here with us on New Genesis. Here you would live among the New Gods as an equal. And you could be of much aid in our mission to protect galaxy from Darkseid's evil."

"It is a generous offer," Superman replies, "and your world is truly a marvel to behold. But Earth will always be my home."

"I understand," says High Father. "Before you go, allow Beautiful Dreamer to give you a tour of our beloved city. I must attend to matters elsewhere." With that, High Father departs.

Beautiful Dreamer guides Superman around New Genesis. She demonstrates their advanced technology, recommends Genesisian foods for him to try, and shows him the magnificent natural features of the planet below.

While they are taking in the sight of a beautiful waterfall glimmering in the amber hue of a triple sunset, they find themselves locked in embrace, sharing a kiss. Their mutual respect for one another gives way to reciprocal sexual desire. Beautiful Dreamer tells Superman she has one last place to show him: her room.

They make passionate love together that night. He grabs her ample breasts in his hands. She squeezes his perfect buttocks in hers. They each possess super strength and endurance, leading to a long night of intense love-making. She treats him to her special power: the ability to imbue within the minds of others life-like illusions and intense emotions. She creates in his mind a world of infinite love and pleasure. It enhances his sexual satisfaction immensely.

Their intercourse consummated, Superman departs for Earth, but not without first promising Beautiful Dreamer that they will see each other again one day.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic conclusion to our story.

Earth Year 2023. Superman has been captured by Darkseid and brainwashed into serving as his new unstoppable general, leading countless invasions against helpless worlds across the galaxy. Lashina, leader of Darkseid's elite strike force known as the Female Furies, has taken Superman as her lover.

A battle rages across the surface of planet OGLE-2019-BLG-0960Lb. Superman fights alongside Lashina on the frontlines. He brutally tears the defending inhabitant limb from limb under her orders. A Genesisian military contingent is present, desperately attempting to push back the Apokoliptian invasion.

A lone Genesisian warrior spots the death and destruction caused by Superman, and charges into the fray. It is Beautiful Dreamer. As she draws near, to her shock and horror, she recognizes the face of Superman.

Superman, his memories of his previous life erased, does not recognize Beautiful Dreamer. All he sees is another enemy. Lashina is by his side. Seeing another beautiful woman standing before her man riles up her jealousy.

"Kill her, my love," Lashina orders.

Superman's assault on Beautiful Dreamer is quick and ruthless. He pummels her face and body with his fists. She cannot bring herself to fight back. The beating she takes leaves her helpless in his grasp. Superman grabs her by the throat and begins to choke her. She tries in vain to loosen his grip.

"Superman," she says with the last of her breath. "It's me…Beautiful Dreamer…Don't you recognize me? Don't you remember what we had?"

Superman lightens the pressure on her neck. He can almost remember her face.

"I said kill that bitch!" Lashina shouts, now standing right beside them. She grabs Beautiful Dreamer by the hair and pulls her head back. "You're pretty, such a shame my man is going to kill you now. Kal-El, pop her head off."

Superman hesitates, his hands trembling. He sees flashbacks of Beautiful Dreamer smiling at him in another time and place. He desperately wants to remember who she is.

"Hello, Kal-El," Lashina continues. "I gave you an order. If you don't kill her right this second, I promise you will be regretting it tonight!"

Superman hesitates for only a few seconds more, then crushes Beautiful Dreamer's windpipe in his hands. Before she dies, she uses her last few precious seconds of life to project the images and emotions of their time together into Superman's mind. He sees it all, but before he can make sense of it, the images fade to black, the feelings evaporate.

"Men!" Lashina says with a sigh. "See a pretty face and they lose all their senses. I guess I am going to have to remind you about who you belong to."

Later that night, when Superman and Lashina are naked and alone in their room, she locks him into a torture apparatus she had installed in their room. The apparatus consists of restraints suspended from the ceiling. She locks in his neck and wrists, which keep his arms bent at the elbows. With the push of a button, the apparatus lifts Superman into the air by his neck and wrists until his toes can just barely touch the ground. The apparatus chokes him as he tries desperately to touch the ground to relieve the pressure on his neck.

Lashina whips Superman's with her electric lash over and over again. He would cry out in pain if he could, but he can barely breathe as it is. Eventually she relents and walks around to his front side. She runs her hand down his naked body, then grabs his testicles and squeezes. Superman's face winces in pain.

Lashina speaks. "When I say kill someone, you kill them, without hesitation. Is that understood, soldier boy?" Superman nods yes, the pain is too much for him to even speak.

"Good." Lashina says. "Now, I am going to lie down, and you are going to pleasure me for the next hour or so, or until I am fully satisfied." He nods in agreement.

Lashina lowers Superman back to the ground and releases his restraints. She lies down on their bed, her legs spread apart. Superman kneels down in front of her and begins pleasuring her. She moans and squeals in satisfaction.

As Superman administers the oral sex, he glimpses flashbacks of the woman he killed earlier that day; a warm, friendly smile still adorns her face.


End file.
